


Steeling Fate

by Cosmo_the_Doggo, Waffle_Master



Category: No Fandoms
Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waffle_Master/pseuds/Waffle_Master
Summary: All his life Cole the Blacksmith has heard stories about Heroes and their Quests. From raiding dungeons, to saving lives, Heros are regarded as the best you can be. But a Blacksmith's place is by a forge, wielding a hammer against metal, not a sword against Monsters. This is the story of a Blacksmith Stealing his own Fate.





	1. Chapter I

A loud clang filled the hot air of the stone work shed as Cole slammed a hammer down on the cherry red steel in front of him. He hammered the metal flat as it cooled. Before it cooled too much he pressed his unprotected hand against it. His dark green eyes seemed to glow as the metal heated back up.

A few more strikes and after making sure it was completely even he picked up the cherry red piece. His eyes flashed as the metal hissed, steam pouring from it like it had just been dunked in cool water. With a steady hand he carefully polished the darkened metal, removing the imperfections in the blade and revealing a clear silvery color. As Cole stood, small bits of metal fell from his soot stained apron. He brushed his brown hair from his eyes as he grabbed a nearby spool of leather strips and tightly wrapped the handle to form a grip below the cross guard. 

As the feeling of power surged through him, Cole slid the sword into a sheath he kept hidden behind the workbench. He opened the door to the cool night air, shivering as it washed over him. After checking to make sure no one could see him from the walls of (towns name), Cole darted into the two story log cabin beside the forge. He quietly walked up the stairs and slowly entered into his room, sliding the sword under his bed. It came to a rest next to a light blue kite shield bigger than he was. 

As Cole pulled his shirt off and sat on the edge of his bed he closed his eyes and focused on himself. In front of his closed eyes appeared his Class, a Blacksmith, Level, now 11, and Stats: | Str 88 | Con 61 | Dex - 10 | Ag - 9 | Wsd - 25 | Int - 27 | Chr - 9 | Res - 98 | He leaned back onto his pillow, satisfied with his progress. Sleep swallowed him amid the sound of wind rustling the trees.

"Hey idiot it's time to get up! Dad needs your help in the Forge," His sister called over her knocking. Cole rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, his back cracking as he stood. 

"I'm up Lucy. You can stop destroying my door now," Cole called out, pulling on a shirt on and slipping on his boots. He pulled open the door and stumbled down the stairs, grabbing an apple as he walked through the kitchen and out the door. Smoke rose above the Forge. As he opened the door a hand grabbed his.

"Cole, I'm glad I caught you before you stepped into that death trap." The Tailor nodded at the forge. He wore a simple brown shirt with darker brown pants long enough to cover his black shoes. He stood a head shorter than Cole and had black hair hanging just above his blue eyes.

"Ken, it's not that bad, besides I need to help dad today. We'll talk later tonight ok?" Cole said "Any ideas for our plan?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you more tonight. Just needed to tell you I've figured out a way." Kenny said, turning and starting into town with a wave. "Besides I'm supposed to be helping Mom with her shop. It's fall and the farmers just sold their crops. They're going to be looking for new clothes for next year." He called over his shoulder. Coles mind was buzzing when he walked into the Forge. The heat slammed into him like a wall but years of experience allowed him to keep from reacting. A set of tongs fell to the stone as a lanky man stood from over the Forge.

"Cole! Bout' time you showed up. I've gotten an order for three pitchforks, two scythes, and a dozen horseshoes. We've got work to do boy." Coles father, Nicholas spoke. His dark green eyes shone in the light of the Forge. His soot stained apron fluttered as he turned back to the Forge. Cole grabbed his hammer from the tool rack and started flattening the molten metal from his fathers forging into the curve of a scythe. As the metal slowly took shape Cole glanced around for a handle.

"Hey Dad where'd you put the handles?" He asked.

"Should be by the tool rack." Nicholas replied, not looking away from his pitchfork. A quick glance towards the rack showed nothing. 

"Nope. I'm betting Lucy left them outside again. I'll go check." Cole said, his eyes flashing as the metal heated up before he stepped outside into the cool mid-day air. Leaves crunched underfoot as Cole walked around the side of the forge. A simple wooden cart with a cloth covering sat next to the the stone wall. Pulling the cloth back revealed the finely crafted tool handles. Cole grabbed as many as he could and started back to the forge. 

A low growl grabbed his attention. He looked around for a dog when his eyes fell onto the wall and he froze. A small, wolf like creature was pawing it's way through a small hole in the wooden walls of Kunzol. Its black fur rustled in the wind, it's yellow eyes fixed on Cole. It paused for a second, before renewing its efforts. The wood cracked and splintered as its paws made it through the hole. Cole sprinted towards the forge as the monster made it through.

Above the creatures head were the words, Canid Class: Monster. The Monster ran towards Cole, it's teeth bared in snarl. The Canid ran past Cole, not even glancing at him as it tore down the road. "This isn't right. I learned that monsters attack any human on sight. So what is this one doing heading into town?" Cole thought. His face paled as he looked to the walls for a Soldier Caste and saw no one. He grabbed a stone from the ground.

"This had better work," Cole said. With a grunt he hurled the stone at the Monster. It soared through the air and crashed into the monsters back. It glanced back with a snarl and spun to face the threat. Cole braced as the Canid rushed towards him.

The Monster leapt for his neck, catching his arm instead as he blocked with a hiss of pain. Blood seeped into his shirt as Cole grabbed the beast by the neck with his free hand, squeezing as tightly as he could. The Monster yelped and let go, pulling out of Cole's grasp. The Canid rushed him again, snapping its jaws around Cole's leg. Cole yelled loudly, taking his chance to stomp on the Monsters neck.

A sickening snap came from the beast as it howled in pain. It stumbled back, it's neck cracking with every movement. Cole balled up his fists and slammed both down on the Canids head. The bone cracked as its head slammed into the ground. Cole's boot crashed down onto the weakened beasts head one last time, shattering its skull and spraying his clothes with blood.

As a familiar feeling of power rushed through him, one he had only felt eleven time throughout his life, armor rattled and clinked together as various Soldier Caste members ran towards the bloody Blacksmith with weapons drawn. The were sheathed only once they made sure there was no threat. One grabbed Cole's shoulder and shook him slightly.

"Kid what were you thinking? Never try and be a Hero. You could have been killed." The woman, a Lancer, scolded him. "Leave the defense to us." 

"I couldn't." Cole said between heavy breaths. "No one else was here. It was heading into the middle of the village. It could have killed who knows how many. I slowed it down." He took a step and nearly collapsed. "Can I get someone to look at my arm and leg?" He asked as his adrenaline faded, nodding to his blood soaked clothes. Most of the blood covering his legs had started fading along side the Canid.

The Lancer sighed and looked back at the largest of the group, a huge Barbarian. "Pick him up. Last thing he needs is to walk on that and you have the best Strength stat of anyone here." The man nodded and effortlessly picked Cole up with one massive hand and placed Cole on his back. He then grabbed small bag of coins from where the Canid had been. 

"Here," the Barbarian shoved the pouch into Cole's hand. "You killed it. You get the loot." He stared down the rest of the Soldiers, daring them to complain. "But remember, you got lucky it was a weak one. You could have died." The man said as he started back towards town.

"There's a hole," Cole managed to say. "The wall."

"I'll have some of my men stand guard while it gets repaired." The Lancer said, nodding to two Soldiers to stay behind. The Barbarian took Cole down the dirt path through the village center. Wooden buildings lined the street, signs hung or were nailed to the walls. Beside the general store sat the Tavern and Inn, The Blue Sparrow. The Lancer held the door for the Barbarian as he walked through the door, Cole on his back.

The hall was filled with circular wooden tables and chairs surrounding them. The bar had a thin stone top and chairs lining it. Shelves that held various bottles of alcohol lined the back wall. Footsteps thudded of the dark wooden floors as a man with Shopkeeper and the name Henry over his head popped up from behind the bar. The lanky man wore a black shirt and simple dark jeans

"Hey Henry, is Lee here?" The Lancer called as she approached the bar.

"Yeah, should be upstairs in his room. Want me to fetch him?" He asked in a hushed voice, clearly used to shouting over noise.

"No, it's better if we go to him. Thanks." The Lancer replied with a smile. The bartender smiled back with a nod. The trio walked upstairs and knocked on the forth door on the left. Something hit the floor inside and feet scurried to the door. The door was flung open by a short man with Alchemist over his head. He wore thick leather gloves and a dark blue shirt with long sleeves. His black paints were stained in a few places. Goggles were tangled in his blond hair.

"Hellen don't startle me like that! I could have been working on anything! What if I was working on my explosive gel prototype? I could have leveled the whole building and then some!" He shouted.

"Sorry Lee but I've got an injured kid here. Got any healing elixirs on hand?" Hellen asked.

"That's actually what I was working on. I was running a bit low after the glass container incident." Lee said, waving the three in. The Barbarian laid Cole on the bed. Shelves with jars and boxes lined the room, a enchanted heating stone with a jar over it sat on the wooden desk opposite of the door. A bookshelf sat by the desk.

"Now let's see here," the Alchemist said, looking over Cole's arm and leg. "Geez that's a nasty bite. What'd you do kid, pick a fight with a wolf?" He asked, walking over to a shelf by the door.

"No. It was a Canid." Cole said, watching the man as he shook a bottle gently.

"Now why did a kid like you do that?" He questioned, grabbing a rag and wiping the blood away.

"It interested me. Everything I've read about monsters says they attack the first humans they see, but-"Cole cut himself off with a hiss as the mixture was poured over his arm. "But that one didn't. I looked right at me then ran past. I wanted to know why." Cole said as he watched his arm slowly heal. "So I threw a stone at it. When it hit, the Canid turned and attacked me."

"It," Lee paused while cleaning Cole's leg. "It ignored you?" He asked, cleaning the wound again.

"Yeah." Cole said, hissing again as his leg was treated. 

"That is strange. Tell me, did it look different from others of the same species?" Lee asked, putting the bottle back.

"No. It looked just like every other Canid I've seen." The Lancer said. "Looked like a young one at that, so it hadn't be alive long enough to gain even a semblance of thought." Lee scratched his chin, snatching up a paper and started scribbling. 

"So, Cole right?" Lee asked. "Your dad Nicholas?" Cole nodded. "That'll make this easier. Let's get you back home. Your leg and arm will be numb for a few hours. It's completely normal so don't panic. I'll go as well to tell Nicholas you shouldn't be in the forge tonight. I know he won't listen if you tell him." Lee said, helping Cole to his feet. "I've got him Hellen. You've got other thing to do besides escort a kid home, right?" Hellen nodded and thanked the Alchemist, waving for the Barbarian to follow.

"How much do I owe you for that healing potion?" Cole asked.

"You owe me nothing. I might have used your arm to test a new, easier to make healing solution, so I think I might owe you." Lee said, pushing his door open.

"If you asked I would have been fine with you testing it on me." Cole responded as the duo walked down the road. "Though I would have preferred you using my leg." The sun was starting to sink low as the forge came into view.

"Cole did what now?" Nicholas asked, certain he misheard the Alchemist. The two sat at the kitchen table, with Cole between them. 

"He killed a Canid. He was injured but I healed him. He shouldn't have any lasting effects, though he shouldn't use the forge tonight." Lee explained. Nicholas glared at Cole, smirking slightly. 

"Boy I don't know what you did that for, but never do it again. You were born a Blacksmith, not a Brawler. Leave it to the ones paid to protect us."

"Alright fine. I won't fight it again." Cole said, looking right in the older Blacksmith's eyes.

"Good. That's solved. Now for payment. And don't say you won't accept any. My boy here caused you to use some of your merchandise. You've lost some profit and I intend to fix that." Nicholas stated, cutting of Lee before he could speak.

"Any pay you give me will be returned." Lee responded. "For all I know that Monster could have injured more if Cole here hadn't stepped in. It would have lost me more."

"Won't accept payment then? Alright. He'll work it off." The Blacksmith said, turning to Cole. "You're to assist this man in his future experiments and help keep his equipment in working order for the next two weeks. Understand?" Cole nodded. Lee sighed and muttered something about needing help anyway. "Then it's settled. He'll work it off. Now Cole, go to bed. I'm sure you will be very busy tomorrow." Cole nodded and left the room. He made his way up the stairs and opened his door to Lucy sitting on his bed.

"Why are you here?" He asked, closing the door behind himself.

"Because I saw it happen." She said, brushing her long, dark hair behind her ear. "You didn't have to fight that. It ignored you. So why?"

"Curiosity."

"That's what killed the cat, you know."

"Yeah, and you know what brought it back?" She shook her head. "Satisfaction. Now I'm going to bed. I've been told by dad I'm helping the Alchemist from The Blue Sparrow tomorrow." 

She laughed. "Good luck. Heard he's insane. Convinced he can make something explode with liquid." She said, walking out and closing the door behind her. Cole sat on his bed and closed his eyes, focusing like he had the night before. His level had increased by two, something unheard of for levels as high as his. Now level 13, his stats had increased a fair bit. | Str 102 (+14) | Con 71 (+10) | Dex - 11 (+1) | Ag - 11 (+2) | Wsd - 32 (+7) | Int - 33 (+6) | Chr - 10 (+1) | Res - 113 (+15) |

Cole awoke early, the sun just barely over the horizon. He dressed quickly and rushed outside before anyone could see. The cool breeze chilled him to the bone as he walked down the road. As he approached The Blue Sparrow a light flashed from the second floor window followed by a startled cry. Cole pushed open the heavy oak door. Henry looked up at the sound and, seeing Cole, pointed to the stairs. Cole flashed him a thumbs up and walked upstairs to Lee's room.

Cole knocked lightly on the forth door on the left. The door was flung open, smoke billowing out as Lee looked down at Cole.

"Ah Cole, you're here early. Come in, sorry about the smoke, didn't expect it to be so volatile." Lee said, waving away the smoke. " How's your arm? Is it numb or any thing strange? "

"Nope. Good as new." The Blacksmith responded.

"Excellent news." Lee said, smiling a bit wider as he cleaned up broken glass.

"Are you making explosive liquid?" Cole asked, tossing open the window. Lee nodded. "Why?"

"Because think of how useful it could be. Used for digging mines easier, defending against larger Monsters, and, if done right, maybe it could help Heros fight by using it to make weapons. Who knows?" Lee said, picking up his heating stone and its stand. "Of course a leg snapped off. I've gotta get a new one now." He muttered.

"Is it metal?" Cole asked, fanning the smoke out.

"Yes, why?" Lee asked, setting the pieces on the desk. Cole didn't respond, he just picked up the pieces and examined them closely. His green eyes flashed as the metal heated up. He fused the pieces back together carefully, the metal glowing against his bare hands. His eyes flashed again and steam flowed from the metal to mingle with the smoke.

"Here you go, good as new." Cole said, handing the stand to Lee. "At least as close as I could get it."

"Incredible. Tell me, how can you handle such hot temperatures without injury? Is it a Blacksmith Skill?" Lee asked, examining the repair.

"Sorta, it's my Passive. It's called 'Forged from Fire'. I'm immune to the heat, flames, and other damaging stuff caused by my forging."

"Sounds useful." Lee stated, placing his stand and heat stone back on the desk. 

"In some circumstances, yes." Cole said. "Moving on from my Passive, what's your plans for today?"

"Glad you asked my boy. Today we head outside the walls. We are going to test my explosive on trees that are to be cut down and used to fortify the wall. You shall help carry supplies as your Strength surely is higher than my measly 39."

"It is, though not by as much as you think. Mines 57." Cole responded. 

"It's still higher though. Give me a moment and I'll fetch the bag." Lee searched for a moment before lifting a budging bag from beside his desk. "Be careful. I filled it with straw as well as the explosive jars but you can never be too cautious." Cole hesitated before gently grabbing the bag's handle and holding it at arm's length.

"Cole that will just make it rustle more. Put it on your back like a normal person." Cole sighed and did as he was told. The duo left the tavern and set out towards the wall's main gate. There they met two Soldier Caste and three Lumberjacks.

Cole stayed quiet, not really sure what he should be doing. After Lee chatted with Hellen for a moment, the gate slowly opened with a loud grinding of wood on stone. The group strode out the gate, the Soldiers surrounding the Labor Caste as they ventured into the trees around Kunzol. They stopped at the edge of the forest, the Soldiers quickly checking the forest for Monsters. While the Soldiers searched and two Lumberjacks started chopping down trees, Lee began carefully pulling a small jar the size of his hand out of the bag Cole had. The dark liquid bubbled violently as it moved.

"Hey Vic, would you mind chopping a small chunk out of this tree, just large enough for me to set this jar in." Lee asked one of the Lumberjacks. 

"Sure." He said, hefting his axe as his light blue eyes flashed, the axe head turning the same blue as he swung. A perfect sized wedge was carved out in a single swing. Lee gently wedged the glass in the opening and backed away, everyone else following him after he requested they not die.

"How are you setting it off?" Cole asked, eyeing the Alchemist.

"Like this." He grabbed a rock from the ground nearby and hurled it at the explosive. The sound of glass shattering was instantly followed with a deafening boom. The tree was severed and heavily charred, falling to the ground on its right with a thud as smoke poured from the stump. 

"Well, that could have gone worse. It's not as clean of a cut as the Carpenters are use to, but it was much faster." Vic said as he inspected the tree. "Any way you could use something else to hold it? There's glass in the wood."

"Hmm," the Alchemist hummed in thought. "I might be able to make it into a paste or solid." He mumbled under his breath. He turned to Cole. "Let's try it. There should be some gazzer berries around here. Little things, pink with dark green leafs. Help me find a few." Cole nodded and started helping Lee check nearby bushes, eventually spying a bush under the felled tree. He pulled as many as he could of the small part of the bush that remained uncrushed and gave them to Lee.

"Perfect! Now just hold this." He said, pulling another jar from the bag and handing it to Cole. The Blacksmith held the jar as Lee's eyes flashed before carefully selecting and squeezing four berries worth of juice into the jar and eating the rest. The dark liquid grew slightly lighter and bubbled a bit less as Lee carefully mixed it. 

"Hey Vic, mind chopping another chunk out of a different tree?" Vic was already mid swing before the Alchemist asked. Lee pored the thick paste into the tree and stepped back he hurled another stone. It bounced off the paste without so much as a flicker. Lee paused for a second, waiting for the explosion. When nothing happened he tried again with the same results.

"It seems making it more solid also made it more stable. Interesting. Seems we need more energy than the impact can provide." Lee mumbled, "Heat is very energetic, it's our best bet." He clapped loudly. "Can anyone here generate fire?" He practically shouted. After a few moments where no one answered, Cole raised his hand.

"I can't generate fire, but if all you need is neat I can do that." He stated.

"Excellent! Do your thing with the heat then!" Lee shouted. "Forgot he could do that..." He mumbled afterwards. Cole grabbed a stone from the ground. Lee watched intensely as Cole's eyes glowed and his palm heated up as slightly as he could, rolling it in his hand.

"Hey! We're going for test two! Brace for the boom!" Lee shouted. He waited a few seconds before telling Cole to throw it. The stone soared through the air and hit the paste, sticking onto it. The liquid around the stone slowly changed back to its dark color before detonating. The tree fell while the stone was launched through the air and flew through a Lumberjack's axe mid swing, snapping it in two with a startled yelp before becoming imbedding in a nearby tree.

"That was way to close." The startled Lumberjack said, picking up his broken axe. "I just bought this last week." He mumbled. They continued for hours, Lee making slight changes to the liquid every few attempts. By noon they had felled twenty trees and were dragging the last of them back to the walls.

Co!e helped where he cou!d, but his Strength paled in comparison to the Lumberjack's. It was just enough to drag the smallest trees while the Lumberjacks easily carried trees of similar size over their shoulders. 

"Alright Cole, that's enough for today. I've learned a lot and you must be exhausted after dragging the trees around." Cole simply shrugged. "That and I'm going to be spending the next few hours writing down what I've observed."

"Ok,then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow then." Cole said as the gate opened for them. He walked down the dirt road until he spotted the sign for the Tailor. Cole stepped inside the small shop. The Tailor behind the counter glanced up as the bell over the door chimed softly. The woman had the same eyes and hair as her son, except for the long ponytail.

"Oh hello Cole." She said with a smile. "Looking for Kenny?" Cole nodded and she pointed at the door in the back wall. "He's out back."

Cole thanked her and walked through the backdoor. the yard was sparse, the only thing besides grass was pond in the middle. Kenny was sewing a hole in his shirt when Cole saw him.

"Hey Ken, sorry about not meeting up last night. I fought a Canid that busted through the wall." Kenny looked up with a wave.

"Yeah, I heard." Kenny said, finishing his shirt. "But that's good. We know you can fight monsters now, which is good because I found a way into Hexol besides hoping we might get a job there." He said in a whisper. Before Cole could ask how, the Tailor pulled an amulet from his pocket. The bronze pendant had a blue gem in the middle and was the size of his hand. It was engraved to look like an eye, with eight lines coming out of the pupil before connecting to an outer octagon.

"This. I found it outside your forge a few nights ago. I put it on when I got home and looked in the mirror to see how it looked and noticed my class said Mage." Cole stared in disbelief.

"Impossible. Nothing can change someone's class. We searched for ages and found nothing. And it just happened to be outside the forge? I don't believe it, it's too convenient." Cole stated.

"Neither did I for the same reason. Except it didn't change my class. I was still a Tailor. It only looked like I was a Mage." The Tailor said, handing Cole the amulet. "Try it on and look at your reflection in the pond." Cole stood and walked to the pond he slipped the amulet over his head as he watched his reflection. His mouth hung open as the class hanging over his head wavered and changed before their eyes.

Instead of Cole, Class: Blacksmith, it now read Cole, Class: Knight.


	2. Chapter II

"Wait, why does it say Knight when you wear it? " Kenny asked. Cole didn't respond, he was to shocked to think. He snapped back to reality when Kenny pushed him lightly. "Hey Cole come on, let me try it on again." Before he could realise it Kenny had taken the amulet and slid it over his head. Coles class changed back as soon as it was removed and Kenny's changed to Mage.

"This is so weird. I just wish it changed Stats and Skills but this is the greatest thing to happen to us." Kenny said, handing the amulet back to Cole. "Now you'll be more than a Blacksmith."

"Me? Why me? " Cole asked as he pocketed the Amulet.

"Because I can't fake casting spells, but all you need to do is learn to use a sword. And your high Strength and Constitution would help you be more Hero like. That, and it was your idea to try and change your class. I'm continent just being a Tailor." Kenny replied. "So the new plan is to get you into Hexol as a Hero in training and me as a Tailor."

"You think it could work?" The Blacksmith asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. But if you don't think you can we can go with the original plan." Kenny replied, clapping his hand on Cole's back. Cole didn't speak for a few minutes. The risk was high, and the reward was too.

"We leave in two weeks. Make sure you've got the best thread you can find, I'll make you new needles. Sound good?" Cole questioned. Kenny nodded. "Good. I'll reforge that sword and shield I made to be more effective for me. You figure out transportation to Hexol. I should make armor as well." Cole rambled. The two made plans and scrapped others for hours, only stopping at sunset because Lucy had been sent to find the Blacksmith. Cole was practically dragged home as Lucy pulled him by his arm. After Nicolas told him not to wander of again without letting him know first, he walked into his room.

The Blacksmith pulled a small pouch of coins from under his pillow and dumped it out onto his bed. He sorted the contents into small piles of bronze, silver, and two gold coins. He stared at the coins for a few seconds before smiling slightly. He waited a few hours after he was sure everyone was in bed before grabbing the shield from under his bed. Cole slowly creeped down the stairs and to the forge.

For hours he reshaped the shield from a massive kite shield to one more his size. starting by fully melting down the shield until he had a vague shape. Slowly he removed excess metal, leaving about half of what was the shield. Cole carefully shaped the molten metal with his bare hands, but using a hammer for most of the process. His eyes flashed brightly as he activated one of his skills, Quench. Steam poured off the metal with a loud hiss. After polishing the blackened metal back to its light blue color, he was left with a shield just larger than his chest. He gathered what metal that hadn't be lost in the reforging process and carefully shaped it into a bar. The Blacksmith slowly snuck back inside and into his room. Sliding the shield under his bed, he climbed in. His eyes closed almost instantly as sleep took hold of him.

The next two weeks flew by. Cole asked a traveling Merchant to pick him up some steel ingots, showing him the two gold pieces be had to prove he could pay. He spent the nights working in the forge on his sword, making sure it was balanced perfectly and the days assisting Lee with any task he had. Cole got his requested steel at the end of the first week. He used it to forge a simple breast plate and shoulder plates, mounted on a leather harness Kenny made when he got his new needles. He also forged a pair of plated bracers from the extra metal of his shield. Most of the last week was convincing Nicholas to let the Blacksmith become an apprentice at a forge in Yolm. After Nicolas relented and allowed it, Cole began packing.

Cole was working with Nicholas in the forge when Kenny had knocked on the door. After the elder Blacksmith opened the door, Kenny stated he had found a Merchant caravan that was looking for people to help with loading and unloading cargo that would pass through Yolm.

"How long is the caravan expecting to take?" Cole asked, slamming his hammer down on a glowing pitchfork head.

"Since its heading directly there, only about a day or two. And it should be here by tomorrow." Kenny replied.

"Sounds good Ken, make sure you're packed," Cole said, Quenching the pitchfork with a flash of his eyes. "Too bad we couldn't rent a horse. would've only taken a few hours, and it we could get a good one maybe only one hour."

"Cole!" The elder Blacksmith interupted. "How many times do I have to tell you its better to quench metal the proper way? Yes, it is easier to use the Skill, but what if you have to teach someone how to forge who doesn't have the Skill unlocked yet?" Kenny used this chance to escape the forge into the cool evening air.

"I know, I know. It's a habit I'm trying to break." Cole replied. "This is the last one right?" Nicholas nodded. "Then I can go finish packing?" The elder Blacksmith sighed and nodded again. Cole rushed out of the stone buliding and into the wooden one next-door. He dashed up the stairs and into his room. The only thing he had left to pack was his sword. It was slightly too big to fit in his bag. After spending hours trying to cram it in his bag, Cole decided the best way was to just hide it outside the wall and grab it as they left.

That night, Cole snuck out of his room and headed towards the only side gate of the wall, though it looked more like a door than a gate. With a quick glance to make sure no one was around to see him, Cole pushed open the gate. The hinges groaned in protest as it was slowly opened to reveal a short clearing between the wall and the trees. Cole moved as quietly as he could around the wall, pressed against it to avoid anyone above him.

When the main gate came into view Cole darted into the trees. He approached the most normal looking tree he could find and drew his sword. The Blacksmith put a single, shallow cut in the bark before sheathing the blade. The sword was set at the base of the tree. Cole kicked some leaves over the blade, shielding it from view. The Blacksmith slowly exited the trees, making a mad dash towards the wall. The small side gate protested, barely opening enough to squeeze through. Cole made it back inside before anyone noticed.

Cole awoke as the sun rose just over the trees. He quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed before dashing out of his room, doubling back to grab his bag. He found Lucy in the kitchen, eating an orange.

"Hey Lucy," Cole said. " I need a favor."

"Ask away little dude." She replied.

"I know it's not your thing, but while I'm gone try and help dad with the forge, at least until mom, Jill, and Monica get home. Just make sure he has all the raw materials he needs. Can you do that for me?" The Blacksmith asked.

"Yeah I'll do that, as long as you promise to stay out of trouble." The Shopkeeper responded.

"Deal. See you Lucy." Cole said as he walked out the door. He rushed over to the forge, where Nicholas was already working. a wave of heat washed over Cole as he pushed the thick door open. The elder Blacksmith glanced up at the visitor before setting his hammer and tongs down.

"Cole, good to see you're awake boy. I don't suppose your here to say you've changed you're mind are ya?" When Cole shook his head Nicholas sighed. "Didn't think so. I won't lie, was hoping you were so I didn't have to explain to June what I'd done. Do me a solid and send a letter back as soon as you can for her."

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving you alone against her fury." Cole replied. " That'd just be cruel."

Nicholas slapped a hand on Cole's shoulder, looking him directly in the eye. "Boy be careful out there. Yolm is a huge city. I know Hexol being there brings a lot of business for a Blacksmith, but not without risks. Not all Hero's are upstanding people like in the stories."

"I know dad. I've heard the same from the guards and mom. I'll be careful." Cole said. "Now I've got to find Kenny. I'll send a letter as soon as I get a chance." Cole said, adjusting his bag.

"Well get going boy. You don't want to miss you're ride." With his goodbyes finished Cole headed towards the main gate. Kenny was chatting with a short man who was tapping his foot impatiently, leaning against a wooden cart with a leather cover.

"-here any minute, I swear." Kenny said, glancing around frantically. He spotted Cole and waved towards the Blacksmith. "Cole! Over here!" He called. Cole jogged over and was glared at by the short man.

"You need to stop cutting things so close. We nearly left without you." Kenny stated as the Blacksmith approached. "This is Charlie. He's the caravan's leader."

"A caravan that still needs to be loaded. I don't care what you do when we reach Yolm, but right now you should help load up." Charlie cut in. The duo shared a glance and both started gathering up crates stacked by the gate. As they loaded them, Kenny handled the small and light ones while Cole got the rest.

The gates started opening as soon as they finished and the various caravan members hitched their wagons to their waiting horeses. The Blacksmith and Tailor climbed on to the last wagon. Cole waited until the wagon in front of theirs started to move and the gates closed before he whispered a warning to Kenny and leapt off, dashing into the trees. He emerged a few seconds later with his sword's hilt poking out of his bag. Cole tossed his bag to Kenny just as the wagon lurched forward. The Blacksmith managed to climb back on, with Kenny's help, before it picked up much speed.

The duo sat on the back of the wagon as it was pulled down the well worn dirt path. It took about eight hours to reach the first resting place. It was a river flowing just close enough to the path to see and stop beside. The horses were unhooked from the wagons and, with most of the caravan watching, aloud to graze and drink. A few Soldier Caste stood around the edge of the group, watching for Monsters attempting to get an easy target.

"I know it's a bit late to ask," Kenny said as he approached Cole. "But you did remember the thing, right?"

"No, I left it sitting on my desk at home." The Blacksmith said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Don't worry, I've had it with me since you gave it to me."

"Good to hear. Now my other question. Do you even know how to use that sword and shield?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well at least you're honest." Kenny said. Cole started to respond before a shout cut him off.

"Breaks over! Everyone get your wagon hitched up!" The caravan leader yelled. The caravan traveled throughout the rest of the day and night, only stopping once more long enough for the horses to rest. As the sun rose, the mighty walls of Yolm came into view. The brick and steel walls had massive gates of steel for travelers to pass through. The gate was already open as the caravan approached, and it was flanked by at least a dozen guards. The wagons pulled through the gate and split off as the caravan disbanded.

Kenny and Cole quickly rushed away from the wagon they rode on and down the cobblestone streets. The duo saw signs pointing towards Hexol, but they were ignored. They just ran towards the tallest building in sight. The large tower had a single, massive stained glass window depicting an Archer, bow string taunt with an arrow poised to take down an unseen target, a Mage with lightning crackling at the top of a raised staff, and a Warrior with his weapon raised in victory, all stood atop a slain monster of some sort.

The Tailor led the way, only stopping to let Cole duck into an ally to put on the amulet. He reappeared wearing his chest plate, sword and shield on his back. Together, a Knight and Tailor walked onto the school grounds. They only made it a few feet before, seemingly out of nowhere, a Sorceress appeared before them with a faint pop and the smell of tea briefly filled the air. Her long blond hair greatly contrasted her deep purple robes as she stopped the duo in their tracks.

"Hello there, Knight and Tailor. I am Diana, assistant to Professor Wattson. What reason do you have for venturing into our school grounds?" She asked, keeping her hands behind her back. Coles mind started to race. He completely forgot magic users would be here. Could they feel the magic in the amulet? Worse, could they tell what it did? Could they see through its magic?

"I'm Kenny, but most call me Ken, and this is Cole. My friend and I came to apply for a place in class and for a job respectively. I'm aware I might be low level for this place, only level 12, but I feel I could be of use." Kenny responded when Cole didn't. Diana seemed confused slightly when Kenny mentioned his Level, but it was gone before he noticed.

"Well your timing is perfect then. The First quest starts soon and just last week one of our best Tailors asked to let him know if we happened to find an apprentice, does this sound reasonable to you Kenny?" The Tailor nodded and the Sorceress smiled. "Wonderful. Follow me and I'll lead you to the cafeteria. Professor Wattson should be starting his address to all the new students soon." Diana spun on her heels and strode away, high heels clicking on the cobblestone. Cole and Kenny shared a glance before shrugging and following her. They were lead to a large, grey brick building with two sets of large oak doors that barely contained the sounds of many hundreds of students.

"Cole, this is where you wait for Wattson to explain what's expected of you here and what your first quest shall entail. I wish you luck. Kenny, come with me. I'm sure your new teacher will like to meet you and test your skill." With that, Cole was alone in a crowd he didn't belong. Asmall stage took up the back of the room, while the rest was full of Hero's in training. He kept to the back wall as he waited.

A tall, slim man with silver grey hair wearing a dark green suit took the stage. He cleared his throat softly and all sound stopped instantly. His hands rested atop a wooden staff he used as a cane.

"Welcome to Hexol." He said. He didn't raise his voice but all heard his words. "I'll keep this breif. Here at my Academy, you will train to fight Monsters and defend the Labor and Noble Caste as well as the town's they live in, however this is not all you will learn, but that can wait for another time. I won't lie, not all of you will make it as Heros. Most will either fail and be moved down to the Solider Caste, and unfortunately some of you may die. Any who do not wish to continue down this path may leave now. Those of you left should head out and wait in the courtyard for Diana to open the portal to the questing grounds. You are dismissed and I wish you all luck."

As he concluded his speech, he tapped his cane on the floor twice and the doors threw themselves open. Sunlight poured in as students flowed out. Many clusters soon formed, students who knew each other beforehand sticking together.

Cole glanced around for a partner. He would fail alone, that he knew, after all having a sword doesn't mean he knew how to use it properly. He spotted a lone figure on a low wall in the shadow of a large line tree and walked over. Bird songs stopped as Cole approached the tree. The figure turned towards Cole, their face hidden behind a cloth mask with only their dark blue eyes exposed. They wore dark leather armor, with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. They glanced up at his approach and stiffened slightly, though the Blacksmith didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Cole, though you can see that already. I was wandering if you might want to team up for the first quest?" Cole asked, taking a chance to look at the words floating over their head. Name: Lilly. Class: Assassin. The Assassin said nothing, her eyes revealing just as much. The duo just stared at each other for a few seconds before someone shouted and the Assassin seemed to vanish on the spot. Cole sighed and turned to find someone to partner with, but was none he could see. He was about to approach a duo and ask to join them when Diana entered the courtyard, flanked by many other mages in hooded robes.

"Everyone, be ready. You are about to start your first quest. Once I open this portal, you cannot return until your mission is complete." Diana said as she raised her hands open palmed. Energy flowed from the hooded Mages and mixed with the energy coming from her palms. It formed a large circle in the wall of the cafeteria. An image of a rundown town on a beach formed in the portal.

"This is the location of your quest. Your goal is to clear the abandon town of monsters. the Quest is over when you hear the bell tower ring five times. Good luck and fight well." Cole couldn't change his mind now if he wanted to, the crowd pushed him towards the portal. The change from fresh forest air to suddenly salty caused him and many other students to cough violently. He waited by the portal as the better prepared students pushed forward. His strategy seemed to be working, at least until he noticed black smoke gathering behind the first students. He gripped his sword and shield tighter as large Canids formed from the smoke.

Three charged Cole. The first died to a lucky wild swing of his sword, the second was just barely blocked by his shield, pushing it aside and spinning him around. The third Canid bit down on his left shoulder. The monster kept its grip on his shoulder even as Cole swung his blade at the other Canid, just grazing its leg as it slammed into his chest. He fell on his back, crushing the Canid latched onto him under the combined bulk of him and his armor. Coles raised his sword arm just in time to get the Canid to snap down on his forearm instead of his throat. He drove the side of his shield into the beasts ribs with a audible snap. The Canid let go with a yelp and skidded across the ground. Before it could recover Coles sword stabbed through its head.

Cole spent the morning fighting Canids, learning quickly his low Dexterity was a huge hindrance. Nearly all his sword swings would be dodged by the agile Monsters. In the end he let them latch onto him or grab them to negate their Agility just to get a hit in on them. He was sitting by a shallow pond at the edge of town when black smoke started gathering on the surface of the water. It took Cole a few moment to notice but when he did he stood with a sigh. He walked over to the still forming Canid and raised his sword, intent on killing the Monster before it could get moving once it finished. What he didn't expect was for it to keep growing. The smokey figure grew to seven feet in height and it's snout grew larger. It's front paws lifted from the ground and it's claws tripled in length. The words over its head formed just before it finshed. Elder Canid, Class: Monster.

"Elder!" Cole shouted, though he doubted anyone was around to hear him. As soon as the words left his mouth the beast finished forming. 'There shouldn't be enough negative energy here to create one of these.' Was all he could think before it was on him, it's claws clattered against his shield with enough force to send him skidding across the ground. He had just came to a halt a few feet from a house when the Elder was on top of him again.

Cole ducked under a swipe of its claws and retaliated with a slash at its chest. Dark blood splashed from the wound, though the beast seemed more furious than injured. It slammed Cole's side with a heavy slash. His armor took most of the hit, but dented heavily as he was knocked airborne and through the door of a house. Cole had just gotten to be feet when the beast shattered what was left of the frame, busting through behind him. He's shield caught its claws and he was slammed into the wall. His vision wavered for a second, but he still heard the beast pounce on him. He raised his shield against just in time to catch the lunge before it connected with his throat. He was sent crashing through the wall and into an alleyway. He landed on his face and heard a yelp from the Elder.

He looked up to see a familiar Assassin with black hair in a ponytail duck under a swipe of claws and slash at the beasts neck with her daggers. She looked back at him, her face mask was raised, but it did little to muffle her single word to him. "Run!" She shouted, jumping over both sets of claws they closed in on her. The Assassin soared over the beasts back, throwing a dagger into its spine. Cole stood and watched, unsure how he could help. Running away would get her killed, but there was no way he could fight that beast. She landed a hit on its hind legs and the Beast landed its strike. Her body vanished in a puff of smoke. That's when Cole realised she wasn't planning to fight it, just distract it long enough for him to escape.

With no other target, the beast turned back to Cole. He couldn't block its lunge in time, only raise his sword so it would impale itself. The blade sunk into the flesh of its lower gut, but it's bulk still slammed into Cole and sent him bouncing across the ground. He landed face up with the Elder pinning him down, it's jaws slowly lowering towards his face with a deep growl that shook him to his core. He looked for his sword but it was out of reach, and bashing it with his shield would just anger it.

Out of ideas and with nothing to lose, He shoved his right hand under himself and pulled it free of his bracer. His green eyes glowed with brightly as he grabbed the beasts face. The Elder howled in pain as temperatures hot enough to melt even the most stable metal was pressed onto its face. Cole held on even as the beast slammed him into a nearby wall. When Cole regained his bearings he saw the beast charging at him, angry pink in a huge circle mared it's pure black face. Just before it reached the Blacksmith, a speeding mass slammed into the charging beast, sending it rocketing away.

A boy much taller than Cole with messy orange hair stood where the Elder had been seconds before. He wore a thin jacket and faded black pants. His boots had thick metal strapped to the toes, the same metal as the gauntlets that went up his arms to his elbows. Above his head read Name: Leo, Class: Brawler.

"Hey there. Heard a wicked howl and came round the corner to find fluffy over there. No time for chit chat though. Can you still fight?" He spoke rapidly.

"Yeah, but my sword in still in its chest." Cole spoke, coughing slightly.

"I'll get your sword back, you be ready to jump in. Now, let's put this overgrown mutt in the dirt." He said, raising his fists and slamming them together, his light blue eyes flashed as he was covered in a faint blue glow. He's dashed at the beast, shouting "Come on, lets dance furball!" Cole watched Leo charged the Elder, ducking under its swipe and slamming a punch into its jaw. His glow faded as soon as the beast was struck. As it's head rocked back, He grabbed Coles sword and ripped it free. He threw the blade towards Cole, who grabbed it from the ground and charged. Leo ducked and dodged every attack thrown his way by the injured beast, occasionally throwing a punch or kick at the Monster if it over extended.

Cole joined the fight with a roar, swinging downwards in an attempt to remove the Elders hand. His blade bit into flesh and stopped at bone. The beast backhanded Coles shield, sending him skidding across the dirt. Leo slammed his foot into the back of the Monsters head, before rolling back to avoid its claws.

"I don't think we're doing much damage. Got any ideas?" Cole asked.

"Not really. I just want to crush it." Leo replied before his eyes widened slightly. "That's it! We crush it. The buildings are weakened, let's drop a roof on it. Follow my le-" he was cut of by a wild charge from the Elder Canid. It's claws just nicked his arm, leaving three long, thin slashes down Leo's arm and gauntlet. The Brawler hissed and drove his fist into the beasts face with a crack. 

He dodged as many attacks as he could, slowly leading the beast towards a glass window of what might have once been a bakery. Cole waited as long as he could before he raised his shield and charged. His shield slammed into the back of the Elder, forcing it on its face and through the window. The two students didn't waste a second and struck out at what few rotting supports were holding the crumbling building up. The roof caved in seconds later, crushing and pinning the Elder, but not killing it.

"These things really are as tough as they say. Alright then, let's end it." Leo said, raising his leg and stomping on the Beasts head repeatedly until it started dissipating. A rush of power surged through Cole as The Brawler started digging through the debris. He lifted a decent sized pouch from the ruins of the roof and divided it, handing Cole half.

"Taking out an Elder, not half bad for a couple of new kids." Leo said, pocketing his half. "Oh by the way, names Leo. Nice to meet you." The Brawler extended his hand.

"I'm Cole, and the same to you." He said, panting slightly as he shook it. "So. Now what?"

"Well I'd say we've still got a Quest to complete."

"Alright. Let's stick together though. Never know if another Elder will show up." The newly formed team stepped out of the debris and into the street, though not before Cole picked up a throwing knife from where the beast had fallen.

The duo fought any Monster they came across, with Cole struggling to land hits and Leo destroying them with a single punch. The sun has just started to set when the bell tower rang five times and they started heading back towards where the portal was, exhaustion showing on every face present. A few students were clearly upset, with more looking proud, though most looked more relived than anything. Leo clapped a hand on Coles shoulder.

"Well friend, how about we stick together? I think we make a pretty good team." The Brawler said with a large smile.

"I agree, we work well together." Cole replied, glancing around the gathered students, though he couldn't spot the one he looked for. Diana and her mages raised their hands and a portal showing the gates of Hexol opened. Everyone stepped through and a few turned towards the man waiting there who had the markings of a night ranking Solider Caste, while Cole and the rest were moved towards a long wood and marble building with stained glass windows.

"This," Diana stated, pointing at the structure. "Is Boy's Shared dorm, and the sister building on my left is the Girl's. They will be where you reside during your time here at Hexol. Claim any bed you wish and leave a note on it in the morning with your name and the NPC's will have it engraved into the frame." Cole glanced at Leo, receiving a small nod in return. 'It'll be strange sharing a room with so many people, especially after having my own yesterday. At least I won't be alone in there.' Cole thought.

"You'll learn the rules and regulations of our School tomorrow when classes start, for now just don't enter the dormitory of the opposite gender. Congratulations and goodnight. You are dismissed." Cole and Leo slowly dragged themselves into the ornate building. Most of the beds had been taken, but they managed to find two next to each other. Cole flopped down on one while Leo sat on the edge of the other.

"So Cole, we're you worried about passing?" Leo asked after a few minutes. Cole groaned as he forced himself to sit up.

"Of course I was, but if I failed I could always try again though." Leo stared at the Blacksmith for a few seconds before he spoke.

"No you can't. You get one shot and only one. You didn't know that?" Leo asked, his head tilting slightly.

"What? Just one? What happens if you fail?"

"Well you get sent to the Solider Caste."

"So Hero's that fail are forced into being Soldiers?" Cole asked

"Well no, but what else could they be? They can't just go be farmers. After all who would hire a Hero when you can hire a class made for it?" Cole paused for a second 'Thats... Really dark.' He thought.

"I'm surprised you didn't know this stuff already." Leo stated, leaning back against the wall.

"Well I'd know if it I hadn't been born to a Blacksmithing family." Cole said. 'not a complete lie right?' He thought.

"Ooooh that makes sense. Distant relative a Knight then?"

"I have to assume so." Cole said as he pulled off his nearly ruined chest plate. "Well I need to get this fixed. I wonder if Hexol has a forge...?" Cole muttered before tossing it over one of his bed posts. "I'll worry about that tomorrow, right now I need sleep." He said, falling onto his bed.

"Good call, we've got one heck of a day tomorrow." Leo responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Cole was asleep, covered in his warm blankets. His shoulder was grabbed and shaken rather roughly by an orange haired Brawler.

"Get up. We've got classes" Leo said, though Cole waved him off. "Get up or I force you to get up." Leo growled. After Cole didn't budge, Leo grabbed his blankets and ripped them off, exposing Cole to the chilly air. The Blacksmith's eyes shot open as the chill hit him. His teeth chattered as he glared up at the Brawler, who mearly shrugged. 

"I did warn you." Leo simply said. " Get up, we both need a shower. Communal ones are at the back of the hall." He continued, pointing over his shoulder. Cole looked around, seeing the many other teens walking throughout the hall as if they were still asleep. He also spotted why it was so cold, the doors were propped open, exposing the hall to the cold breeze outside. He also was steam was clearly filling the back of the hall.

Cole stood up and stretched, his back cracking audibly. He opened the chest at the end of his bed, pulling from it a bar of cheap soap, a change of clothes, and a towel. Cole stacked them one atop the other as Leo motioned to follow him to the end of the hall. 

Cole was a little relived to see stalls for changing. That and the hefty amount of steam and sound of running water that made it next to impossible to see anything or hear more that muted conversation. everyone there refused to look at one another with the studious determination of young men desperate not to see anything they shouldn't. 

Cole and Leo entered changing booths next to each other. After pulling the curtains closed, Cole digested himself of his clothes, feeling more than a little awkward for it. He turned to view himself in the full length mirror in the back of the booth, catching sight of his class.

Cole. Class: Blacksmith.

He panicked for a second, grabbing the amulet from the top of his clothes before hastily pulling it back on. After taking a second to calm himself, he exited the booth. Leo was waiting for the Blacksmith. He glanced down at Coles chest and raised his brow. 

"You're not taking that off?" He asked.

"Nah, it's sentimental." Cole responded, he hoped that the Brawler would leave it at that was pleasantly surprised when he did. The duo showered next to each other without a word. Cole showered quickly, unsure if water would have any effect on the enchanted amulet. He spent his time under the warm water focusing on his stats. The First Quest had given him a level and a half, making him level 14 | Str 109 (+7) | Con 76 (+5) | Dex - 12 (+1) | Ag - 11 (+0) | Wsd - 34 (+2) | Int - 36 (+3) | Chr - 10 (+0) | Res - 121 (+8) |

'I'll need to start getting up earlier. The less people who see the amulet the fewer questions asked.' Cole thought as he waited outside the boy's dorm. He watched people rush about, most of the students moving groggliy towards the smell of food, though a few Labor Caste weaved between the Hero's in training with practiced skill. He leaned back against a short brick wall running alongside the path to the boy's dorm, closing his eyes. Just as the Blacksmith in hiding was starting to doze off, he was knocked to the ground as someone ran into him. His eyes shot open as he looked down to the person who had sent him stumbling back a step.

She wore what looked like blueish silver armor on her arms, chest, and upper legs. A piece of black cloth hung down over her armored legs that was noticeably longer on her right leg. A circular shield of the same metal was attached to her left arm, a matching short sword was in a leather sheath on her back. She brushed her long light brown hair out of her face, blinking a few times as her teal eyes met dark green.

Cole recovered quickly, extending a hand to the girl. "You ok?" He asked as she took the offered hand. She stood up and was just a tad taller than the Blacksmith.

"Yeah... Sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going better." She said meekly.

"Hey don't worry about it. I chose a poor place to nap. Oh, my name's Cole." The Blacksmith said. He He knew his name was above his head, but manners never hurt. He thought about adding "the Knight" to his name, but decided against it.

"I'm Jade, it's nice to meet you." She said with a slight smile. Cole saw her eyes glance above his head slightly, and when he realized she was looking at his Class, he stole a glance at hers.

Name: Jade, Class: Champion. 

"C-Champion?" Cole said quietly, his mouth hanging open slightly "What's a Champion?" He muttered to himself. Jade must have heard him over the crowd, her face reddening as soon as the words left him.

" O-oh... It is... It is like a variant of the Warrior Class, like a Knight or a Barbarian." She said, her hands tugging at the black cloth covering her legs slightly. 

"Oh. That makes sense." Cole said as a hand slammed into his shoulder.

"You've made a new friend?" Leo said as he waved to Jade. "Name's Leo."

"Hello Leo, I am Jade." She said.

"Well then you two," Leo said, throwing his arms over both of their shoulders. "Let's go get some breakfast before It's gone." The Brawler practically dragged the two towards the smell of food. 

The cafeteria was filled with many Hero's in training sitting in noisy groups at the many tables. The group joined the surprisingly short line for food. It only took a few minutes to get their food, and with it in hand they set about trying to find seats. They walked around for a few minutes until Cole spotted a familiar black ponytail. Jade looked at Cole in confusion as he approached the girl. Her head twitched towards Cole's direction as he walked up to the Assassin.

"Hey, I never got to thank you for trying to save me during the First Quest." Cole said. "I've also got something of yours you might want. " He reached towards his belt, causing the Assassin to stiffen slightly. He pulled a throwing knife from his belt, handing it to her hilt first. Lilly carefully grasped the handle, her eyes widening as she touched it.

"I didn't think I'd see this again." She said, " Thank you," she paused for a second "Knight." 

"Would you mind if we joined you?" Cole asked as the knife vanished up her sleeve. She didn't speak, but she did slide her plate and scoot to the left a bit. As the group of three sat down with the Assassin, many stared and a few gave them dirty looks from the nearby tables. Lilly didn't seem to notice, but Cole certainly did.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" He asked as he bit into his toast. Jade tilted her head slightly.

"You do not know?" She asked and Cole shook his head. "Well first, Assassins, Thiefs, and other rouge like classes do not have the most... Upstanding reputation. And second, a Knight, a symbol of virtue, honor, and good, just sat down with an Assassin. Not a very likely situation to happen. In fact most Knights hate Assassins with a passion." She responded, still clearly confused as Leo tapped the Champion's shoulder.

"He's not very good with Hero stuff, grew up in an NPC village." Leo explained. Cole winced slightly at the word, though only Lilly reacted, raising her brow slightly 'Of course they say NPC. The 'Needs Protection Caste'. Don't get upset about it, they don't mean it as an insult.' Cole thought.

"Ohh that makes sense. Distant relative a Knight then?" Jade asked, biting into an apple.

"Leo asked me the very same question. I'd assume I have one somewhere." Cole said as he started on his bacon. "Now I've got one question, if you don't mind." 

"Ask away friend." Jade said as she finished her apple.

"Your armor. I've never seen any before, but is it Bastion Silver?" After seeing the confused look on Jade's face, Cole elaborated. "I grew up in a blacksmithing family. I picked up a few things from Dad." He said with a shrug.

"That is a very personal question, that is like asking what level I am. Yes it is. My shield and sword are as well." She said after a few seconds. "Keeps its edge better than anything I've used. Now what about yours? It's only fair that I learn what yours is as well." 

Cole couldn't argue with that logic, not that he wanted to anyway. "It's just simple iron plates for the armor, my blade is iron, it's the best I could afford," he said in defence against the looks he received. "And my shield is made of steel as well." He finished, proud of the equipment he had made, though he didn't mention that.

"Cheap, but effective. Reliable too. Smart choice." The Champion said as she finished her food. "We should hurry, we have got classes soon." The group of four finished what remained of their meals quickly before following an older student through a winding maze of hallways to a rather large room.

The longest wall was covered with stairs and seats, ensuring everyone had a clear view. Opposite the seats was a stage with a large scroll on the wall behind what appeared to be an arena. In the arena stood a podium, which Professor Wattson stood at. After everyone had found a seat, he began to speak.

"You are here to learn the skills it takes to be Hero's of our world. A few of you are not from our fine kingdom of Yolm, but while you are a student here you are expected to have loyalty only to Hexol and the King of Yolm. You will attend lessons on a wide array of subjects, both academic and practical. I will make one thing clear right now, while some of these lessons have no application in combat, they are no less important to your development as a Hero. A Hero is more than someone who knows how to fight. They must know history, law, culture, and a number of other things. We at Hexol will teach you this."

"Hero's are expected to protect the weak. We are the pillars of defence against the Monsters that spawn all across the Kingdoms, but we also protect against the darker parts of society. Bandits, criminals, raiders... We are the shield that protects the kingdom, and the spear that strikes down the enemies of humanity. But we are NOT Soldiers." He slammed his hand down with a loud bang, making Cole and a few others jump. "Do not forget this. Wars, skirmishes, and diplomatic incidents between kingdoms are not out concern. Due to the Treaty of Hero's drafted after the War, all members of the Hero Caste are bared from any armed conflicts between the kingdoms."

"But Hero's are far more than just this," the man turned and pointed to a large scroll hanging on the wall behind him, but all Cole could tell was it was a chart with various people on it. "They are also the glue of society and the very basis of our economy. I'm sure you all have defeated Monsters before, yes? Surely you faced many during The First Quest. Did you collect any money from them?" There were mumbles among the crowd.

"I hope you have not spent it already," the man joked. "Money comes directly from fallen Monster mobs that spawn across the Kingdoms. In that way, we are the money makers for all people." At this he pointed to the chart once more, which had Heroes at the top. Beneath that was the word NPC. "Heroes use the money they earn to purchase equipment and supplies. Much of this is crafted and sold by NPC's, thus much of our earnings go to the NPC Caste who provide us with food, weapons, armour and materials."

It made sense. Apart from horse shoes, the majority of wares Cole's father sold were swords and armour to Soldiers or Heroes. He never got to meet them though, since the work was often commissioned from afar.

"The money that the NPC Caste receives is then spent among themselves on food, rent and bills – before being taxed by the Noble Caste, the administrators, and officials who run the Kingdom." He pointed to the third box, before moving onto the fourth. "This is then paid as wages to the Soldier Caste. As you might imagine, the Soldier Caste then spends it with NPC's and so forth. Our economy works as a well-oiled wheel that provides for every person within our society, but only so long as Heroes continue to fuel it."

"As you can see, us Heroes protect the Kingdoms in more ways than one. This leads me to the next issue you will face at Hexol. You may have noticed that NPC's work here. They provide your food, a place to rest; they clean your sheets, keep the school running and generally ensure that Hexol is what it stands to be today." Cole smiled when he heard that. So many people seemed to disparage NPC's that to hear someone straight up say how life would be impossible without them was a rare blessing that put a slight smile on the Blacksmiths face.

"They do not work for free."

"Hexol also does not charge you anything to study here, yet we receive no funding from the Noble Caste. As the primary earners of money, we are expected to fend for ourselves. And we do. Your first week here will be covered, but after that it is the students who must pay for any all amenities within Hexol. From food to showers, from repair of clothing to having your bed cleaned."

That got a response. The man on the stage rode out the shouts and loud protests with ease, standing with arms crossed as people complained all around the room. Some mentioned how the NPC's should be proud to serve them, others about how they hadn't expected this or couldn't afford it. Cole felt just as nervous, and noticed that his friends beside him all looked worried.

Professor Wattson didn't even bother to interrupt. And as one minute dragged two and then three.

"If you will let me continue," he said at last, his words pushing the students into silence. "Very good. Know that this is a model Hexol has used for generations. Every student before you has managed and you shall too. You will have to, if you wish to stay here." 

'That wasn't ominous at all.' Cole thought. "During your time here, after some lessons and training, you will have the opportunity to go on Quests or Hunts of your own. Hexol is ideally placed for you to enter Monster-infested territory, and you may do so at your wish in order to farm money. There is plenty of wealth in those woods, should you have the determination to seek it out. Of course, the danger is very real – but so are the benefits."

And it probably helped that while students were doing that, they would be farming Exp as well. They could have the students pay them and do their own training at the same time. Cole wondered how much the work the NPC's did, and whether the funds he had would buy him any time. 'I definitely don't feel confident enough to go out there alone right away.' He thought.

But maybe he didn't have to. Leo met the Blacksmiths eyes at the same time he looked to him, quickly flashing the Blacksmith a grin and a nod as they shared the same idea. 'Maybe I could get a whole party to go out together. It would be a lot safer.' 

"Pricing will be found on your beds tonight, but remember that for your first week there is no requirement to pay. What you do with any additional coin is your own choice. We will not take or tax you beyond what you must already pay. There are additional benefits you can purchase, however, beyond what you currently have. Extra food for example, or perhaps you would prefer private accommodation, additional lessons or new equipment."

It seemed many students liked that based off the appreciative sounds of the crowd. 'I'll have to see about getting a private room. It'd make showering easier and lower the chances of someone seeing my amulet' Cole thought.

"Now, since it's your first day, Amber here will handle your only lesson for today. Combat Class. Amber, take it away." Professor Wattson said as he stepped away from the podium.

A tall woman, an Enchanter, took the Professors place. The numerous charms hanging from bracelets and her necklace clinked together whenever she moved. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a tight bun. She wore long flowing crimson robes with maroon highlights. She held a clipboard with many pages on it.

"Thank you Wattson." She said, "Now, I'm sure many of you are going to weather an Enchanter is the best choice for a class about combat, but rest assured, I am the best for this job. Now, I need to see all of you in action. First we shall have..." She looked down at her clipboard. " Haley the Brawler and Cole the Knight. Care for a show of skill?" 

Cole nearly missed that it was him she was calling for. The only thing thing that reminded him was Jade nudging him in the ribs. He looked over at Leo, who's face had paled slightly. 

"Hey you ok?" The Knight in disguise asked.

"Ye-" the Brawler cleared his throat. "Yeah. I'm good. Break her legs." Leo said, punching Cole in the arm playfully, though it still hurt.

"Do you mean 'break a leg'?"

"Nope, go get 'em bud" Leo said, practically shoving Cole down the stairs. As he descended from his seat, Cole got a look at his opponent. She was short, standing a couple of heads shorter than Cole. She had long, fiery red hair with streaks of white running through it, and her eyes were ocean blue. She wore a dark blue long sleeve leather jacket and dark gray jeans. Her hands were bare with no weapon in sight. Cole noted the chainmail he could see through a few small holes in her sleeves.

"Both of you, hand me your weapons," the Enchanter said, holding out her hand" Cole handed her his blade and Haley simply held out her hands. "I'm going to put a curse on your weapons," Coles sword glowed purple as Ambers hands passed over it, as did Haley's hands. " Don't worry, it will be removed after the sparing match. It's effects are simple. It will block the weapons from inflicting lasting damage to your opponent, " she said loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Equip these rings. " She handed both a silver ring. "Since we can't see how much Health you have, I developed a work around. When you reach 30% the ring will temporarily paralyze you. As soon as someone is paralyzed, they lose the match." She explained. "Now, take your place at opposite ends of the combat arena." Both Hero's in training did so, stopping at the red line painted on the floor. "Get ready." There was a short pause. Begin!" 

Both combatants rushed forwad, Haley closing the distance fast enough Cole could barely raise his shield in time to block a palm that sent him sliding. Cole skidded to a halt and swung his sword low, only for it to be halted by the Brawler stepping into his guard to block his arm. A palm slammed into his wrist, sending his blade clattering out of reach. A kick to his chest sent the Blacksmith rolling back. Cole was back on he feet as fast as he could. His eyes scanned the floor for his sword, finding it embedded in the ground behind the Brawler.

"Oh dear, the brave Knight has lost his sword. Now what can he do?" Haley taunted, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Cole raised his shield, holding it with both hands he charged. The Brawler smirked as she charged as well, ready to take Cole head on. Her palm slammed into the shield with a loud bang. Cole leaned his shield to the side, letting the Brawler carry herself past him. Cole spun, his fist found the Brawler's jaw. She took the hit and grabbed his fist, pushing Cole down to his knees. A palm slammed into his chest, knocking the Blacksmith to the ground. Her hands pinned his as she leaned close to him.

"Ready to give up?" She asked playfully.

"Not yet." Cole muttered, slamming his head into hers, rocking her back enough to force Haley off. Cole was on his feet, but not before the Brawler was on hers. Her eyes seemed to flicker red as a palm that seemed to spark with energy slammed into Cole's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"That was a rather dirty move from a honor-bound Knight." She said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Cole didn't respond, he only tossed his shield away. 'its just getting in my was when she's so close. Same as my blade.' Cole thought, raising his fists. The Brawler quirked an eyebrow before charging in. Her palm met Cole's, holding it in place. Her other hand grabbed Cole's arm as he was flipped in the air and over the Brawler, slamming him into his front. the Blacksmith hissed in pain as she held his arm behind him, forcing it back but not to the point of breaking. Her foot slammed into his back as what felt like slight static ran through him. Cole felt the ring on his finger tighten as he was frozen in place.

Haley released Cole as Amber shouted to stop the match, though the Blacksmith remained in the same position for a few seconds. The ring released its hold on him, his arm immediately falling to his side. Cole rolled into his back and was thankful for the hand extended towards him. The Brawler hoisted Cole to his feet effortlessly, clapping a hand on his back once he was steady.

"You've got guts to challenge a Brawler to a fist fight like that." Haley said, plucking Cole's sword from the ground and handing it to Amber. "Though I must admit that left hook caught me off guard. I expected you to go for your sword." She continued, rubbing her jaw slightly.

"Sorry about that, didn't think my blade would be much help." Cole said, pulling the ring off as Haley had the curse removed from her hands. They both returned the rings as Haley helped Cole to his seat, though Cole noted Leo wasn't in sight.

"Nicely fought you two, though Cole You might want to keep your blade in hand." Amber said before turning to address the rest of the class. "You may not have fought but you can still learn something from this. For example it's best to keep opponents with a shorter reach than yourself at a distance whenever possible, and don't face a Class that specializes in unarmed combat to a hand to hand battle. Now up next we have... Jade the Champion and... Gregory the Warrior." 

Gregory took to the arena before Jade could. The man was a mountain of pure muscle. He stood taller than even Leo, covered from his toes to his neck in heavy grey plate armor. He hefted a huge, two handed mace over his shoulder that had a head bigger than Cole's shield. He wore a cocky grin and whispered loudly as he took to the arena, "Now you can all see an *Actual* Warrior Class fights and not some Charisma based fake." 

Jade scowled as her weapon was cursed and she slid the ring over her finger. The two took their places, staring each other down. The Warrior held his mace at his side with one hand, still wearing a cocky grin. Jade held her shield in front of her chest, her short sword was held low. Cole leaned forward in his seat, watching Jade closely.

"Begin!" Amber shouted. As soon as the words left her mouth, Jade's eyes began to glow faintly of their teal color. She dashed forward, weaving around a crushing blow from Gregory's mace that cratered the floor. She slashed two times at his side before leaping over his mace as it came around. Her sword's pommel slammed into his nose as she leapt over him, slashing at his back a few times, she landed with her shield raised. His mace crashed into her shield almost the instant she hit the ground, sending her sailing through the air and into the wall with a loud crash and a plume of dust.

The Warrior turned to face the class, his mace resting on his shoulder. "And that's how it's don-" he started, getting cut off by a blue blur slamming into the back of his skull. Jade's shield ricocheted off the man's head as she sprinted out of the dust. She leapt up, grabbing her shield midair and holding it in front of herself as she collided with Gregory. Her eyes flashed brighter as her shield was thrust forward and knocked the man off his feet. He swung his mace wildly as he fell, catching Jade's leg and flipping the Champion. 

Gregory got to his feet first. He slammed his mace down on Jade, shouting angrily as his brown eyes flashing and mace glowing slightly. Jade was still on her knees when she raised her shield at an angle. Mace collided with shield, reflecting off the shiny blue surface and onto the ground next to the Champion. The mace let off a wave of force on impact with the floor, sending Jade flying once more, though this time she didn't meet the wall, stopping just before it.

The mace weilder was panting as Jade dashed towards him again. He hefted his mace, intent on crushing the Champion. She waited till the last moment to drop to the floor, sliding under the Warrior and slashing at the back of his knee. The mountain of a man crashed to the floor on one knee with a grunt of pain. Jade leapt from the floor to the air, slamming her shield into the man's head as she fell. His body froze as he fell forward and Amber called the end of the battle.

"I hope you were all paying attention," she said, glaring at a specific group of students while removing curses "This battle showed us that size isn't always enough to guarantee victory, as well as why you should never look away from an opponent mid battle." Jade made her way back up to Cole and sat down with a sigh. 

"I do not like people like him. Thinking he is better cause he is the class most frontline fighters came from. Glad I got to knock him down a peg." The Champion said with a smile. "Leo not back yet? She asked, nodding to the empty seat beside Cole.

"Nope, where'd he even go?" Cole questioned.

"I have not a clue. He just said he had to go check something and walked away." She replied as Amber called out two more names. An Archer and a Duelist with a longsword entered the arena.

"Hey Jade," Cole started, watching the battle below began with an arrow flying for the Duelist. "If we've got time later, wanna head out to that forest Professor Watson talked about? " He asked as the Duelist ducked under the arrow, the Archer releasing more their way. 

"Sure. The sooner we start the better." She said, watching as the Duelist closed the distance and slashed down on the Archer. They blocked the strike with their bow, pushing them back and sprinting away while letting loose as many arrows as they could.

"Awesome. When Leo turns up I'll ask him as well." Cole said, watching as an arrow with energy swirling around the head hit the Duelist's leg. Ice fully encased the bottom half of the sword weilder, leaving him open to a barrage of arrows. He deflected a few away with his sword, but it wasn't enough to save him. His body froze in an explosion of ice as a final arrow impacted his chest. 

Amber called an end to the match, calling a Mage over to thaw the Duelist out. It was past noon when the class ended. As all the students filed out the room for lunch, Cole felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Lilly, though she looked just past him towards Jade.

"I heard you talking to Jade earlier. I'd like to join you if you don't mind." She said. Cole looked towards Jade, who mearly shrugged. 

"The more the merrier. We can discuss plans at lunch." Cole said.

"Alright. I'll find you when we get there." Lilly said as she vanished into the crowd.

"She is an odd one." Jade said as the duo made their way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, but I like her. She seems nice." Cole said. After a few minutes and a couple wrong turns, they found the cafeteria again. Leo was waiting for them, sitting at a table with three trays. He yelled out across the room to the duo, Jade noticed and pulled Cole behind her as she approached Leo.

"Where were you?! Professor Amber called your name after Cole's fight!" Jade half yelled. Leo's face paled,

"She did?" He asked.

"No but what if she did?! Then what? Are you trying to get kicked out?" She questioned. Color returned to the Brawler's face as he rounded on the Champion. 

"I happened to leave so we could finish eating faster. We need to head into the woods as soon as we can." The Brawler defended himself.

"Are they always this loud?" Lilly asked Cole, making him and the others jump.

"I wouldn't know, met Jade this morning and Leo yesterday." Cole replied as he tried to get his heart rate back to normal. "Speaking of loud, let's eat outside where we can actually hear each other." When the others agreed, Lilly let out a sigh of relief that only Cole seemed to notice. The team carried their trays out a side door and made their way to a small group of trees. They sat in the shade, with Lilly sitting in a tree above them. After they ate, Jade started speaking.

"Ok, we should make a plan." Jade said, leaning against the tree Lilly was perched in. "We have got three frontline fighters and an Assassin. It would be best if we had any ranged fighters like an Archer or a Mage as well as a Healer of some kind, but since we are just going into the Infested Woods we should be fine. Speaking of the Woods, can anyone here make maps? Or will we have to see if we can buy one?" She waited a few moments for a response but got none. "Great. I assume everybody has some spare coins to buy one with? It would be best if we could all have one, but for now one should do it, we are sticking together after all." Everyone made various sounds of agreement. " Good. I will find someone who has a map to buy. Next, we go Hunting." She said with a excitement in her eyes.


End file.
